A typical vehicle includes a powertrain that generates drive torque and transfers the drive torque to a drivetrain. Example components of the powertrain include an engine and a transmission. Example components of the drivetrain include wheels, drive/axle shafts, a differential, and gears (a pinion gear, a ring or hypoid gear, a differential gear set, etc.). Depending on the type of vehicle (rear wheel drive, front wheel drive, all-wheel drive, etc.), the drivetrain also includes at least one axle assembly, which is referred to as a drive or powered axle assembly. During high load situations, such as towing and/or driving up a steep grade, drivetrain friction increases the temperature of each drive axle assembly.
Each drive axle assembly is typically lubricated, e.g., with oil, to decrease friction losses at the drive axle assembly. The viscosity of the lubricant, however, is affected by temperature. Because the axle assembly temperature is often unknown, an axle overheat condition could go undetected during such high load situations, which could potentially cause damage to the axle assembly and thereby increase warranty costs. Thus, while conventional drivetrains work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.